Kingdom Hearts Advance
by YintzeYangtze15
Summary: When Ash's World is engulfed by the darkness Ash is chosen by the mysterious weapon known as the keyblade Ash will team up with Tails and Knuckles to stop the heartless from taking over the worlds and find his best friend May Advanceshipping
1. Prologue Dive to the Heart

Kingdom Hearts Advance

A/N Hey there it blue lightning fox here to bring you my fanfic this is basically a kingdom hearts with a entirely different universe of characters ranging from Nintendo, Soul caliber ,Sonic the hedgehog and etc. The Main Characters I chose are actually from Pokémon, why because I said so, that and they can correspond well to the characters in kingdom hearts.

Note this is Also an Advanceshipping fanfic

So you guessed it our famous raven-haired trainer will play the as Sora

Our lovely brunette coordinator will play as Kairi

And as a shock the green haired charmer will play as Riku

Well without further adieu here's the disclaimer

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon, Sonic the hedgehog or any other characters I add. Only OC's

Prologue: Dive to the Heart

He could see darkness swallowing him, a gleaming light disappearing in the distance, his thoughts could as he felt his descent down to the unknown "I've been having these weird thoughts lately" as a raven haired boy began asking himself His descent still continuing feeling a dark presence engulfing his surroundings. "Is any of this real or not" he continued asking himself, this boy had been well known throughout his world as a renowned Pokémon trainer he had been known by many as a young man whose determination could carry him through even the toughest times, and although he could be brash and overconfident in his skills, he was consider a kindhearted friend both brave and strong, as well as understanding, his current age was at least around fifteen. His clothing consisted of a dark navy blue vest with a yellow stripe, underneath was a white t-shirt, he also wore a pair of baggy pants he also wore a pair of red and navy blue shoes that complimented with his dark blue and green gloves and finally he wore a red and navy blue hat with a half a poke ball symbol upon it. Who was this young man he was none other than Ash Ketchum hailing from the quiet hamlet of pallet town.

As Ash descended toward the darkness his descent was slowing quite down until he came unto complete stop land on his feet, taking a few steps forward the trainer looked around his surroundings looking quite puzzled at where he was. Taking another step the trainer suddenly took another step that caused a flock of beautiful white-colored birds suddenly sprang up from the floor blinding the trainer with an unknown glow from the floor. As he looked up he saw the bird's fly away revealing what appeared to be a stained glass. When the glass was fully revealed it showed a beautiful young dark skin woman with dark brown hair that reached to her back, wearing a blue outfit that and a pair of dark blue pants she as well had a pair of what looked like animal skinned boots surrounding her was land surrounded by ice and snow that looked sorta like a arctic region, circling around the edges of the glass were four different symbols having a different tone of color on the top was a symbol that represented fire due to the reddish color and flaming insignia on the left was a symbol that looked like it represented earth that had a look of a stone it also had a greenish glow on the bottom was a symbol that represented the moon and ocean that had a blue and white hue, and finally on the left was a symbol that represented air with the symbols of circles in spirals. Looking down Ash couldn't help but think how nice the glass looked, but as the young trainer admired the lovely glass a mysterious voice suddenly began speaking

"So much to do," as the voice said Ash suddenly looked around to see who said it, but to no avail could the trainer find owner to the voice "so little time…" as the voice continued

The trainer could only look up hoping to find out what was going on only for the voice to continue "take your time. Don't be afraid. As the voice continued. Ash felt a warm light surround him as the voice continued speaking "The door is still shut" Ash looked in front of him to see a faint looking ray of light appear before him "now step forward, can you do it?" Taking offense to the voice's question.

Ash walked towards the light until he reached the center suddenly the light began to divide into three columns of itself unto three corners of the large stained glass. With it three pedestals began rising from the glass on each appeared to be what seemed to be weapons in front of Ash appeared a sword to his left a rod and to his right a shield all sharing the common thing marking each bearing a poke ball symbol for the rod there was a crystal poke ball that was upon the top of it .

The voice then continued "Power sleeps in you" Ash began looking toward the mystical weapons. The voice continued to speak "If you give it form "the trainer looked up once more this time listening to the voice. "It will give you strength "Ash looked ready for whatever that was about to come. The voice spoke "Choose well" before leaving the trainer to himself.

Ash began looking at the weapons around him he looked towards the sword and began walking towards it. Reaching the pedestal the trainer picked up the blade and began observing it delicately while at the same the voice came back speaking, describing the sword's power "The Power of the Warrior.-Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction, Is this the power you seek "Ash began thinking to himself about what the voice said, was invincible courage worth a power that could destroy anything as, but as he thought, but then he remembered that power in the right hands could be controlled properly if you kept a good heart and a right mind. Closing his eyes he spoke deeply within himself and bonded with the power of the sword, in a flash of light the sword disappeared ,causing Ash to stir for a second the voice once more spoke " your path is set, but what will you give in exchange" the voice responded. Ash looked towards the two remaining items the shield and rod, wondering what he have to give up, heading towards the shield Ash began to examine the sturdy defensive weapon examining it, the voice spoke once again "The Power of the Guardian.-Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all." You give up this power?" Ash began thinking once more to himself "could I give up the power to help friends and others" as the trainer asked to himself, even if I repel anything I couldn't repel my friends." As the trainer thought, Ash then nodded his head in refusal and placed the shield back where it floated. He then turned his attention to the rod, heading over to the pedestal to examine the weapon. As Ash held the weapon in his hands the voice spoke once more to the trainer "The Power of the Mystic.-Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin, you give up this power? " the voice asked once more this time the trainer didn't have to think to long about this one and decided to give it up as "even with knowledge and inner strength it could all come crashing down" as the trainer said .

The voice responded to the trainer decision you've chosen the power of the warrior, you've given up the power of the mystic is this the form you choose the trainer looked up and began think about the voice's question, finally reaching a decision the trainer nodded his head in acceptance, Suddenly the trainer felt the ground shake as he felt the tremor knock him of balance. The pedestals suddenly began to sink violently down back into the glass, but as ash look to see what was causing the change he saw that at the end of the beautiful stain glass to shatter piece by piece, Ash could only watch as he eventually fell down back into the darkness.

Looking around for anything in sight the trainer manage to see faint glow in the distance, as he got closer he noticed that it was another stain glass this time showing a young black haired women with clear flawless skin eyes closed wearing what seemed to be a schoolgirl uniform in one of her hands was a bow while her other hand was on her chest around her heart. In the background there seemed to be a ancient looking wooden well with two halves, on one side a city and on the other a village.

Slowly the trainer descended onto the large stained glass. Looking around his new surrounding, suddenly in his hand the sword that Ash had chosen had magically appeared in his surprising the trainer the voice once more began speaking, "you've gained the power to fight." The trainer looked at the blade once more and knew what the voice was asking of him taking a swordsmen stance Ash looked around the area waiting for anything to happen as the voice continued "use this power to protect yourself and others." Suddenly as the voice stopped creature began to appear from the ground shocking the trainer, the creatures had looked like nothing Ash had seen in his life, appearing to be short shadowy-like imps which had two crooked like antennae and a pair of beady soul piercing eyes their arms seemed to be short as well but they had a pair of short clawed hands that could do some damage. Ordinarily the trainer would have easily grabbed a poke ball and sent out one of his loyal Pokémon or best friend Pikachu to take down any threat, but this time as the trainer instinctively reached for his poke ball clip he discovered that all of precious poke balls were not holding not one of any of his loyal companions the trainer looked back towards the creatures as he realized that he had no other choice but to fight for himself. Suddenly as one the creatures lunged at him the trainer barely dodge the incoming attack

"Whoa what are these things" as Ash thought to himself, "well whatever these things are they're definitely not Pokémon." Just then one of the shadowy creatures manage to slash him on his left.

"Gah" as the trainer shouted from his wound, retaliating the trainer swung his blade to the left of his attacker and manage to take down the shadowy creature as it dissipated in to a dark mist, Smiling ash looked towards the remaining creatures and readied for another attack. One of the creatures sink into ground while the other crawl over toward him hoping to attack him, ash once more retaliated by swing the blade toward the creature effectively taking down the creature but just as ash though that this battle was won the last creature raised up the ground, the voice suddenly spoke to the trainer' "watch out" Ash quickly turned back to see the creature to lunge at him but just as it tried to attack' Ash managed to bring his sword up to block the incoming attack causing the creature to fall upon the impact.

Using the moment Ash manages to take down the creature in a single slash. Just as it disappeared in the mist a small blue and gold box suddenly appeared, heading towards it the trainer picked up the small container inside was a bottle containing a green liquid substance and a note reading: Potion restores and heals most wounds and heals most ailments, also restores stamina. Looking at his wound on his arm, Ash took the bottle from the container and opened up the bottle, although he wasn't fond of drinking medicine ash looked at his flesh wound and sighed, gulping down the bottle of healing liquid, as it did the potions affects began working on the trainer arm's slowly healing the flesh wound.

As Ash looked around the area to see if any more enemies were where present a flash of suddenly engulfed the trainers sense's him to stir, as the light faded there seem to be what look like a door, the door appearance was quite elaborate it seemed to be made from a reddish like marble and had many golden encrusted markings on it at top there seemed to be a crystal like stain glass.

The trainer looked quite surprised as the door had suddenly appeared but nevertheless curious at what was on the other side suddenly the voice returned speaking to the trainer "open the door"

Seeing how there was no other option the trainer began walking towards the door a looked at it, taking a deep breath Ash grabbed the handles of the door ready for anything as he opened the double handle door a warm light began to surround his whole being blinding all of his sense's ,

Ash began hearing the familiar sounds of the wind blowing and felt the sun beaming his body when his eyes began to adjust the trainer began to see more of where he was and was shocked to see that he was in all to familiar place he stood in the center a large field that would usually have groups of Pokémon exploring, playing, and battling each other in friendly combat he was the center of 's ranch, but something was off he looked around to see three familiar faces that he knew all too well, one his left stood a long but beautiful young redhead that was playing with her little blue mouse known as a azurill she was wearing a short low half-cut yellow shirt that were attached to a pair red suspenders that connected to a pair of a jeans short but she also wore a white a white windbreaker her shoes had the matching style of her jacket.

"Misty" Ash exclaimed seeing his old friend heading toward her, the trainer began wondering what she was doing here in the first place and proceeded to ask why she was here, "What are you doing here I thought that you were still in cerulean city taking care of the gym" as the trainer asked Misty looked up to the trainer with a smile and responded by asking him a question." What is most important to you" as the red headed gym leader asked.

Ash was a bit stun at Misty's response why would she ask that type of question "is she okay "as the trainer thought but then the question she asked was strange but interesting to answer think to himself the trainer thought what was most important to him finally, coming to his thoughts he responded "well I guess what most important to me is my friends" as the trainer smiled to his longtime friend

Misty then replied" really are your friends that important to you" hearing this the trainer looked surprised at the girl response then replied " of course if anything it just as important to me as being a Pokémon master you should that" misty then proceeded to continue to play with her azurill once more.

Ash tried to talk with Misty but she still continue to play with her tiny water type mouse finally giving up the trainer looked over to his right to see a young blunette around the age of thirteen playing with a small light blue and white penguin that was known a piplup

"Hey Dawn" as he headed over to her way hoping to see if she could tell him what was with Misty. "What are you doing here in Kanto I thought you were heading through Johto?" As the trainer asked the blue haired coordinator suddenly looked at the trainer asking him another strange question "What are you are afraid of" as the blue haired girl asked,

The trainer was once more stunned at his friend question but was intrigued by her question and began thinking; finally coming up with an answer "I guess I'm afraid of losing my friends." the coordinator looked at the trainer with a smile, "Are you really afraid of losing your friends" as the coordinator responded Yeah I mean you wouldn't be" as Ash but the blue haired girl didn't respond instead she went back to playing with her loyal starter and ignored the trainer's notice's like misty she seemed to be in her own world., making the trainer wonder what was going on

And finally he looked in front of him to see another old time friend 'the young man who stood looked around twenty years old, `his dark toned skin matched his dark brown hair, his squinted eyes only the made the trainer wonder "I hope Brock is okay" as the trainer walked over to the former gym leader and Pokémon doctor "Hey Brock how are things goin for ya. But as the young man looked towards the trainer he asked ash another strange question "what do you want in life" as the Pokémon doctor asked. "Well it to be the best I guess "as the raven haired trainer responded "so that your answer as Brock responded with that he went about to his business. But just as Ash was about to see if Brock was feeling alright, once more the mysterious voice spoke " Friendship is the most important thing to you , your afraid to lose your friends , and you want to be the best. Your journey starts at dawn you will be the one to open the door as the voice spoke. Suddenly a flash of light once more blinded the trainer as Ash shielded his eyes the flash eventually faded a know Ash once more stood on another stained glass this time it show a young pink-haired girl holding a kunai in her hand on her neck was a red headband with a metal plate attached on, the plate was a symbol that represented a leaf,

Ash looked around to only to see a light appear from above compelled to follow it the trainer slowly walked towards the light with a subtle smile on his face but just about to reach warm giving light the voice spoke once more "The closer you are to the light the longer your shadow becomes". The trainer looked behind him to see that the voice statement had been true; his shadow had now nearly become as long as the glass. Suddenly the shadow had sprout up from the ground surprising the trainer suddenly the shadow's appearance began to change enlarging in size it limbs began to contort in to much larger size arms as well it legs began to shorten in size but became much more demonic looking, it chest began to gaping open into a heart shaped hole on it back were two miniature demon wings and finally it face was nearly surrounded by dark and sinister tendrils the only thing that they didn't cover were it soul piercing yellow glowing eyes. Slowly stepping back from the creature Ash could only look in terror as the creature looked down at him as the trainer looked up towards the giant beast the Voice spoke once more" don't be afraid" as then turned tail running from the beast to only be stop by the ledge that he was trapped upon, looking back up to the creature, the trainer closed his eyes to calm himself and looked back up to face the creature this time a looking fiercely at the beast with the sword appearing Ash took on a swordsmen stance. The creature began to attack as it lifted its hand a swirling force of darkness, began to engulf it suddenly it strike the ground causing a maelstrom of darkness to appear'

Ash noticed it a rushed to its hand, having a feeling that this would be his only way to attack. But as the trainer began to slash at the creature hand from the darkness came up the impish looking shadowy creatures that he had encounter earlier began to surround him, but Ash was prepared this time to face them giving them a handful of attacks but just as he took down a couple of them the giant shadow creature lifted if hand from the ground stopping the maelstrom but then it crouched to its knees suddenly the heart shaped hole in its chest a purple orb of light began to form suddenly the orb began firing out projectiles of darkness, Ash looked around to see that his battle had became more intense as he began to dodge the incoming projectiles but at the same moment the creatures hand were within range of attack, Ash went straight for the creature hand attacking furiously as he did more of the shadow creatures began to come after him as well some of the dark projectiles managed to hit him while he attacked.

But ignoring the pain of the projectiles Ash still preserved his courage to fight just as the creature tried to retaliate, Ash manage to land the final blow upon the beast causing it to fall into the stained glass. But just as Ash backed away from the beast the sword that he had use vanished from his hands, as well pools of darkness began emerging from the stained glass engulfing the ground this time engulfing the trainer as well. Ash began to panic trying to escape from the darkness as he did the voice spoke one last time" -Don't be Afraid-"Ash extended his hand from the pool of darkness hoping to escape from it once more "-You hold the mightiest weapon of all-, Ash now was nearly covered in the darkness could only listen to voice's final words "- So don't forget - you are the one who will open the door."

Ash could only struggle to breathe as the voice vanished and as he was engulfed by the darkness.

Well there you have it the prologue for Kingdom hearts Advance Sorry if the prologue is so long it took me awhile to type all of this.

Plus with state testing in the way it was bound to be awhile before I could post this but don't worry I should be able update more regularly Chp 1 & 2 should be done and posted by the end of the week soon

Please Comment and Review

PS I will be holding a contest for keyblade designs soon so if you have any thoughts of entering please send me a comment.


	2. Chapter 1 A New Journey

Kingdom Hearts Advance

Chapter I A New journey

Well here's Chapter one of K.H.A as you should know this is a remake of the kingdom hearts series

As well as making this series successful I need input from the reviewers

I also plan to place in OC's in this Fiction so many KH and Pokémon fans will have a chance to add in their own characters and ideas to this fic

Contests and poll votes will be held on both Deviantart and Fanfiction these contest are going over Keyblade designs of the worlds as well as the worlds themselves I feature in this Fanfic

As well there will be contests over Heartless and even special chapter opponents that Ash will face designs so if you want something featured in this fic just PM me. Without a problem let go to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: YintzeYangtze15 does not own Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts or Sonic the Hedgehog

On to Chapter one

Ages

Ash: 15

May: 14

Drew: 15

Chapter one: Pallet Town Preparations

-Kanto Region, Pallet Town, 2:37pm-

In the large Continent of Kanto, there was one place out of all the busy cities and places that had a serene and calm nature a place that seemed to never have any issue or rush hour of any kind, it was the sunny and quiet little hamlet known as pallet town.

On one of the top of the many green hills we see a young boy who seemed to be lying out in the grass sleep with his arms behind his back, alongside him a yellow mouse-like creature lying beside him.

The young trainer was none other than Ash Ketchum and to his side was none other than his faithful companion Pikachu, Ash was begging to stir from his slumber as he slowly opened his auburn-colored eyes.

As his eyes began to adjust to the bright light of the sun he let out a big yawn and looked towards his faithful companion who was still snoozing, he could only smile as he let his head fall back on the soft grass.

But just as he was about to rest his head on the ground, A Pair of beautiful sapphire eyes stared back at him with innocent yet curious gaze

"Whoa" as the trainer jolted up from the sudden surprise

"Snoozing while it's all nice and sunny today, Ash you lazy bum" As a certain brunette coordinator spoke with a lovely voice.

"Heh heh, oh come on give me a break May" as Ash responded

May looked down at her close friend as she smiled; she wore a orange sleeveless collared blouse- that complemented her lovely figure, with it she wore a pair of dark-colored biker shorts and a pair of orange and white shoes with a tan band around them, she wore a pair of white and black sports gloves and finally she wore a simple lime green bandana with a whit pokeball symbol.

"For some reason I knew I would find you out here" as the brunette said with an innocent grin on her lovely face, but then she noticed that the trainer looked down at the ground with a look of confusion.

"That was one strange dream" as the trainer spoke softly to him, trying to figure out what was the meaning of what he awoke from.

May looked at her friend with confusion, "I mean it felt so real ,was it for real I don't know." Said Ash as he rose up

"Ash are you alright did you have some sort of dream or something?" May asked with concern

"Oh no, not something that was bad just a strange dream I had it was just so bizarre". Ash said

But just then Pikachu began to wake up from its nice nap,

"Pika Pikapi Pika Chupika" as the yellow greeted both the trainer and coordinator

"Well good to see you too Pikachu" as May gently picked up the electric-mouse type

"Hey buddy did ya have a good nap "as the trainer stretched asking his loyal starter Pokémon

"Pi" Pikachu responded

"Well know that you both have finally waken up Ash don't you think we should start planning for our next Journey

"Yeah I Know " as Ash responded looking toward the brunette with simple yet reassuring smile "I was hoping to find region somewhere that would be fresh and new but I guess we could go back to a region, what do you think" asking May

"Hmm I really don't know where to go this time like you; I was hoping to go somewhere new but seeing how we haven't heard of a place I guess we could go revisit a region" as May said

"Well wherever we head to let I know we'll have a great journey together just like old times." As she finished

Ash could only admire at the brunette as spoke with her heavenly voice, deep within Ash there was a heart-loving feeling for the coordinator, now many would consider Ash the still dense headed fool that knew any concept of basic knowledge of romance, But this feeling that Ash had felt was here longer than now

Ash had feelings for May ever since the ends of their first journey, the trainer never really like to talk about his feelings for her so he kept through two things One his memories of the time s that they spent together from the good to the bad, and Two a prized possession that he always kept close to him it had been a ribbon that both May and him won together the precious Terracotta ribbon

Little did the Trainer know that deep within May the feelings were same?

May as well, had personal feelings for Ash she had always wanted to be more than friends with the trainer, ever since she started traveling on her own, May had felt many feelings for the trainer.

"Hey why don't we head back to my house so we could plan our journey?" Ash said

"Yeah your right if were planning to revisit a region might as well see which one to go to." May responded

With that the both the trainer and coordinator began to head off to Ash's Home

Recently both Ash and May had come from their recent journeys Ash had came back from his journey from Sinnoh having defeated its new Battle Frontier, Both him and his loyal friend Pikachu went alone on this journey coming only with some of Ash's Pokémon from his previous journeys he had returned to Sinnoh shortly a year after he had gone back.

As for May she had returned from her own home region wanting to try at the hoenn grand festival where she dominated many of her opponents her only challenge came from her arch-rival Solidad.

But by a miracle, and a stroke of luck the princess of hoenn shined as she managed to bring down Solidad and thus claim her title as top coordinator in own home region.

With both feeling great pride in their recent journey's the two friends decided to their victories with each other telling how their journey's had gone and what new Pokémon they caught although not as they would when would go to a new region.

Shortly after discussing their stories, May decided to go to the place she knew after ash would complete his quests. Pallet town

She decided to surprise him with a visit, but over the course of that said visit, May wanted to spend more time with the trainer as Ash had already been planning to go on another journey.

Knowing Ash she couldn't bear not seeing him, so out of the blue she asked if she could go on his next journey, at first he was surprise at how she asked him but actually the trainer couldn't have been anymore happy that his crush wanted to go with him on another journey

"So what region should we really go to" As May asked

"Well I was hoping to revisit some old regions to improve on my battling techniques and to strengthen my Pokémon and now that your coming along we'll have find a place that has a league or a Battle Frontier and have Contests and a Grand festival going on." As the Trainer responded

"So that leaves our options Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Unova" As May counted down the three regions down knowing what their options were limited to the three.

"Well Unova a little to far in my opinion, not that I wouldn't want to visit it again." And the orange islands you'll need a large water type to get you to place to place.

"Hmm well since Kanto is the only option , why don't we go on another journey here." As the Coordinator suggested hoping that he would agree.

"Ya know, that wouldn't be a bad idea I could give the league here another try and you could participate in the grand festival here." As Ash exclaimed

"So it settled were going on a journey here In Kanto. "As May with excitement "with that said we'll need to get ready and choose what day we'll be leaving plus I still need to tell my parents about this. As May, mentioned.

Well how about two days from now that should give us enough time to get started on the supplies and chose what Pokémon we'll be taking with us plus you can talk to your parents today if that all right. Ash suggesting to he

"Sounds great to me alright let's get started." As the coordinator, exclaimed excitedly.

With that both the friends went off to prepare for their Journey, May had gone back to the Ketchum residence to inform her parents of the journey they were more than happy to let her go on another with Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash had gone to Prof. Oak's ranch to meet up with his Pokémon catching up with some and deciding on which to take with him on the upcoming journey.

But as he began thinking about the choice's he would make, Ash couldn't help but be excited about this journey another journey through home and he would have the chance to tell the girl that stole his heart about his true feelings and there wouldn't be a thing to get in the way.

He couldn't have been anymore wrong.

Meanwhile

- Kanto Region, Vermillion City Seaport 2:54 pm -

On the distance ports of vermillion city, we see a young green haired teen getting off a ferry next to him a green plant like Pokémon with a pair of rose like hands walking beside him.

"We'll look like we're here finally Roserade "as Drew spoke rather seriously.

"Rose" as the rose like Pokémon agreed

"Let's just hope that I'm not too late, can't believe she would come all the way out here just to see him". As the green haired coordinator, said.

"Excuse me do you know were pallet town is." As the coordinator asked the ferry-boat attendant.

"Oh it's just east of vermillion it'll be a three day trip there though." As the boat attendant spoke

"Don't worry I think I have a solution for that." As drew took out a poke ball from his belt clip. "Flygon come on out! " Drew exclaimed summoning his dragon type.

"Flygon" as the dragon type exclaimed looking toward his trainer, " come on Flygon we have to head that way toward the east" as he mounted his Pokémon pointing eastward

Taking note of his master command the dragon type folded his as he lifted up in the air taking flight quite fast toward the east their destination the quiet hamlet of pallet town

"We should be there in a few hours, and hopefully he hasn't made a move on her'" as Drew thought to himself, hoping that this trip had not been in vain.

- Pallet Town, 5:47pm-

Whew well now that we got most of the supplies how about we take a break May" as Ash mentioned hoping that they would get to rest after a long day trying to prepare for their upcoming journey.

"Alright then why don't we go to the hills and watch the sunset 'as the brunette had suggested agreeing with friend on resting for the day.

With that the two began heading up towards to the hilltops, Ash was feeling a bit nervous about doing this especially after hearing about how people would confess their love to another on these all too lovely hilltops.

"I wonder should i tell her I feel "as Ash thought " I mean it this is the perfect opportunity to tell her, I mean there a nice and beautiful sunset the hills are nice it can't get any better than this."

Ash then looked on towards May who figure against the sun's diming light radiated with a shining beauty.

"That it's I'm going to tell her "as the trainer confirmed.

As the two finally managed to reach the hill they sat underneath a large oak tree that rested on top of the hill that provided a nice comfortable seat for the two, they then looked out towards the Sunset in the distance.

I love this" as may said with a relaxed and sweet tone.

"Love what "as Ash asked a bit confused as he asked his friend

"I love being able to watch the sunset its always something I look forward to everyday, plus being here to watch it with my best friend make its even more special." As May said leaning on Ash shoulder

"yeah I guess your right they really are special with someone you care about, umm may there something I wanna tell you" as Ash said with a nervous tone.

"What is it, Ash" as May asked looking at her friend with lovely sapphire eyes

Uh well may wanting to tell you this for a while in fact I didn't know when to tell you, but I guess now I should tell ya

"Well what is it that you wanted to tell me" as May once more asked

Taking a breath Ash looked towards in her sapphire eyes, with all of his courage to tell her the words that was killing him on the inside

But before he even had a chance to say those words a voice in distance suddenly called out shouting out May name

"MAY" as the voice shouted

Responding May looked around the area figuring out who had called out her name, Ash as well looked trying to figure out what had stop him from telling her his affections for her.

"MAY UP HERE" as the voice said once more

Looking towards the setting sun both found what looked like a silhouette of a large dragon fly type Pokémon

May had a little smile on her face as knew who it was, while ash had a small unnoticeable frown knowing the same knowledge as may did.

As the silhouette became larger and closer, it was to clear to both who it was.

"Drew" as may exclaimed

With that Drew Flygon landed at the base of the hill with its trainer dismounting him and placing back in his Poke ball

While Drew and May were rivals they became friends during a their journey in Sinnoh sorta of like Ash did with Gary after the silver conference

May jumping out from her spot decided to figure out why her Rival would come all this way, leaving Ash in his spot

"Why is he here" as ash thought it wasn't long before Ash got up and headed off down the hill.

"Drew what are you doing here I thought you were heading off to back to Johto "as May asked

"Well I was going to head there but I decided to come and visit you first to see if your alright I went all to Petalburg but your parents and brother had told me that you came all the to Kanto to see your friend so I decided to come and surprise you and came here." As Drew explained

"Wait did you fly all the way here on Flygon" as May asked

"No I actually came here to Kanto on a ferry boat, Flygon just flew me here to Pallet Town" As drew explained he noticed the boy coming down the hill with a Pikachu on his shoulder

"Hey drew what's up "as Ash said greeting May rival

Oh nothing much Ketchum just here came here to visit may and to see what she up too.

"Oh I almost forgot; drew, Ash and I are planning on going on another journey here in Kanto isn't that great" as May exclaimed happily

"Yeah were both gonna try the league and grand festival here" as Ash explained with a happy tone in voice

Drew smiled "oh that's great good for you guys" as he said with a forced smile, but on the inside drew's hope's of may coming with him to Johto were just crushed he couldn't believe that Ash had plans to tell may how he felt , it was also surprising that ketchum had the same plan as he did, planning on asking if she would journey with him, this only realized that ketchum was no longer the dense headed idiot five years ago who didn't have a clue on romance and more of a threat than ever for his quest for May's affection. He could only imagine what would happen if the two were alone together Ash was things well if he liked something and if it the affection for may it would only be a matter of time before he would steal her heart and they would be a couple. He could think of one thing to do to avert that.

"Hey seeing how you two are going to journey here how about I join you guys" as drew asked

"What" as both the trainer and coordinator exclaimed surprised

"Well I mean I don't have to be your rival may I know that we use have more than that as a relationship we all friends here so why not all of journey together " as drew said

Ya know your right were all friends here" as may said "but about Sinnoh don't you want to win the grand festival there"

"Ahh it can wait I have all the time in the world to go back to sinnoh plus I wanted to see how well coming back here would do when I do back to sinnoh

So are you going to compete in the grand festival here? As Ash asked

Nah I'm gonna accompany you guys and to cheer for may. As drew said

May began to blush at the last comment that Drew made.

"Hey it getting late you guys we all should head back to Ash's place" as may said with a tired tone in her voice

"Yeah I guess your right plus we'll have to decide what Pokémon to take with us" as Ash said

You both right but I guess I'll head to a center to sleep for the night" as drew said

"Nonsense drew my mom will let you stay for a night or so it's not like your stranger to me." As Ash exclaimed telling him that he was welcomed in his home, although he why Drew was here in the first place the real reason

Uh thanks Ash I guess "as Drew said thanking his now Love rival for the stay.

"Well come on guy's let race back" as May exclaimed

Looking towards each other Ash and Drew smirked signaling a challenge for the one thing that they now were fighting for her affection

"Ready, set "but instead of saying go may was already taking off gaining a head start

"Hey" as both Ash and Drew exclaimed running towards her dashing towards Ash's house

Although Drew was here ash felt a new challenge on the road he knew that drew was a charming guy and that drew being here would make things harder for him to tell may how he felt but he couldn't help but think that this was just the beginning of a long journey for her.

Meanwhile

- Mobius Castle 10:48 Am-

In the world of Mobius we see a large beautiful castle built from solid white stone the castle is decorated with many beautiful designs and flags with an insignia of a blue spiked head with the same colored eyes.

Inside one well decorated hall ways we a two tailed fox walking down the hall way, wearing a orange and white mage coat with three pouches, all of which are yellow with white lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers. The fox had been well known by nearly everyone he was the younger adopted brother of the king of the world and a mechanical genius by most as well the royal court magician. Miles "Tails" Prowler or simply by his trademark nickname Tails walked down the hall to greet his older brother and king of the world.

As the Tails walks down the hallway he notices a group of small blue creature with small pink wings flying single file the creatures in the world known as chao, smiling he passes them heading to a very large double door that stood three stories tall, as the fox knocked on the doors but instead of the whole door opening up a smaller opening instead is revealed allowing him to enter with no trouble.

Entering the large room, the room itself was highly decorated a long red rug hugged the floor as many banners of the insignia panned across the room. At the very end of the room there stands two eloquent throne's, the left throne was a smaller but just as beautiful, the throne was made from solid white marble encrusted with rubies and emeralds on it the cushions on are a dark red. It was the throne for the queen of land and wife of the ruler of the world.

The throne on the right was quite bigger than it counterpart made from made from marble as well, décor with Sapphires instead of rubies and emeralds cushions were a royal blue that matched with most of banners of the castle the only other difference was the diamond on top of the throne that most likely signified a the monarchy of the world ,this throne was the place of the very ruler and king of the world.

"Good morning your majesty "as the two tail fox said in a cheery tone as he walked down the toward the thrones

"It good see you this morn- WHAT" as the fox exclaimed, noticing that the king's throne was vacant were it would usually be occupied, instead from behind the throne emerged another chao but instead of being the same as the others this one was solid white and has dark blue spots at the very tips of limbs and head it also had a pair of blue wings instead of pinks ones

In its hands was a letter with the royal insignia stamp on it.

Taking it from chao the twin tailed kitsune began reading what was written down as his eyes traced the words he couldn't believe what the next word read.

Suddenly running out the throne room the two tailed kit immediately ran out with a worry look on his searching for his companion the captain of the royal knights

-Mobius Castle, Courtyard 10.58 Am-

In a large well designed courtyard we see a large stone shrine holding surrounding it are seven pillars that hold seven beautiful multicolored emeralds that stand on top of them.

In the very center was a very large and powerful green emerald that seemed to shine with an unnatural but warm and life giving light. Next to it was a red echidna who dons crimson red and white armor who is lazily lying down on the ground while napping although he was sleeping it his heighten senses would always alert him of the danger around him even if he was asleep but this time as a the twin tailed kitsune approached he was still a state of sleeping bliss.

"Knuckles, Knuckles Wake up we've got a major problem on our hands." As Tails said with a serious tone

Not responding Knuckles remained sound asleep in his state of bliss.

Frustrated at his friend lack of urgency the twin knew another way him up quickly pointing his finger in the air and shouting out

"THUNDER" suddenly a small bolt of lightning struck the echidna dead on as was violently awakening from his sleep,

"OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR" as the red echidna said angrily

I needed to wake you up we've got a situation on our hands and no one can know about it." As Tails explained looking around to make sure no one could hear him.

Calming down Knuckles repeated the last few words that his friend said "So no one huh, not even Shade"

"No shade can't learn anything about this." As tails explained

"Cream either?" as Knuckles asked growing a small smile on his face

No we can't tell her either "as Tails said once more hoping that his girlfriend wouldn't get involve into this.

"So I guessing Queen Amy can't know anything about this either" as the echidna said with a sinister grin on his face.

"NOOO we can't tell anyone including Queen Amy besides she kill us if she knew what was going on" as the Kitsune exclaimed try to the point out not even telling the highest of authority of what was going on.

"Well that would be a good idea but I think were a little too late Ladies, Your highness" as Knuckles said confusing Tails.

As Tails tried figuring out what Knuckles said, until he heard a noticed a fake coughing sound coming from behind.

Daring to look the two tailed kitsune was greeted by the presence of three females' mobians.

On the left was a terra cotta echidna clad black and violet armor similar to knuckles armor her violent eyes matched that of amethysts while she looked at the kitsune a bit ticked off.

To the left was a creamed colored rabbit with long floppy chocolate colored eyes, she was dressed in a light orange and blue dress with a white stripes across the bottom wearing orange high heels with white bows on them while he was known for her gentleness she could be a force a fierce little lady if the need arise to her left is a chao while it had looked like many of the others the only thing that stood it apart was a little red bowtie it wore.

Finally in the center stood a lovely pink hedgehog wearing a red and white dress, on the dress were highlights of white soft fur, (don't worry its fake) she also wore a beautiful gold ruby encrusted crown with a heart shaped ruby at the center her also laced with emeralds and a diamond brooch. Although she was known for her kind heartedness and loving demeanor she was also known for her anger as well, especially when it to thing about her husband as looked toward the two tailed kitsune her hand on her hips and her face with a crossed look.

Well Tails is there something that you would like to share with us" as Queen Amy asked with a bit of anger in her voice

"Heh, heh." As Tails nervously laughed knowing that he was in a heap of trouble

Well that the first chapter, I'm deeply sorry about not updating but I've been busy with parade camp and other thing of late but I think I can manage doing this plus Yintze has been busy doing so things as well making it difficult to update but we promise to update once in awhile hopefully the next chapter should be updated in a week or so

Anyway for those on deviant art A Keyblade contest will be held starting now each world featured for each world.

Here are the first three worlds

DK Island (donkey Kong)

Dreamland (Kirby)

Coliseum of Souls (Soul Calibur)

Until then

Read and review please

"


End file.
